


Help Me Disappear

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [87]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Anorexia, F/M, akificlets, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 342 - Nic/Spencer [Another Year: The short history of nearly everything - Amanda Palmer]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: anorexia

She's growing smaller by degrees. Every time Spencer comes home, he notices it. Nic's once birdlike wrists are now skeletal, and he can count every rib, even through her t-shirt.

He cooks when he's home; fills the freezer with meals that are still there, ice-burnt and ruined, when he gets off tour. And still she shrinks.

She used to be delicate, but now she is fragile, hands always cold even in the middle of summer. He sees the pictures in the magazines, sees the gossip turn from 'slender and attractive' to 'worrying.'

Spencer passed worried a long time ago. But he has no idea what to do.

So he cooks her meals she won't eat, and pays her compliments she won't hear, and watches her disappear by degrees.


End file.
